opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Senate Majority Leader Joe Lieberman?
by user Andy D Earlier this week, I argued that it is time for Senate Majority Leader Reid to step down as the Majority Leader, and to resign his position as Senator of Nevada. In the space of a week, Reid proclaimed the war in Iraq lost, and then stated the Democrats were more committed to victory in Iraq than anyone else. While he didn’t say victory for which side, I will assume he meant victory for Iraq and the United States. One cannot proclaim a war lost and then argue they are committed to victory in that war. This is a shameful act for the Senator and an embarrassment for the people of Nevada and the United States. The Washington Post today labeled Senator Reid the “ Democrats’ Gonzales ”. Mr. David Broder of the Post argues that both Gonzales and Reid are an “…embarrassment thanks to their amateurish performance.” A Senate Majority Leader is not supposed to be an embarrassment to his or her party or country, but that is exactly what Reid has become. The Post points out that Reid has a long history of foot-in-mouth disease that has forced the Democrats to go on defense. While the Post argues that the Democrats and the country needs more than Mr. Reid can offer, one Democrat was arguing very loudly what the country needs, and it isn’t what Mr. Reid is selling. Senator Joe Lieberman has a letter (also in the Post) that makes many very good arguments to support the war in Iraq, and points out the harm proclaiming the war is “lost” does. Lieberman starts his letter with this important point: “Last week a series of coordinated suicide bombings killed more than 170 people…if such an atrocity had been perpetrated in the United States, Europe or Israel, our response would surely have been anger at the fanatics responsible and resolve not to surrender to their barbarism.” According to Lieberman, those politicians who label the war as “lost” are doing exactly what Al-Queda wants them to do. Al-Queda has chosen Iraq as the main battleground in their War against the West. Lieberman argues that what we truly need in Iraq is a sober assessment of the progress thus far in Iraq and the challenges still left for us. Surely this is something that Republicans and Democrats both can agree on. While Reid makes statements that causes those in his party to wince and head for the cameras to explain what he really means, Lieberman makes clear and passionate arguments that explain what our country needs. Reid is labeled and embarrassment; Lieberman sounds like a statesman and a leader. The coming weeks, months, and years are going to be very challenging. President Bush has said he will veto any bill with a troop withdrawal timeline, the Democrats insist on a timeline. Both sides have staked out a position and refuse to budge. Perhaps what is needed is a Democrat with the respect of both parties, the respect of his constituents, and the respect of many Americans. Perhaps what this country needs is Senate Majority Leader Joe Lieberman. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Andy D Category: April 26, 2007 Category: Democrat Opinions Category: Republican Opinions Category: Harry Reid Opinions Category: Joe Lieberman Opinions